Honor Thy Family
by Lone Dark Knight
Summary: All my life I've been a trained killer. Taught to show no mercy, no regret, no emotion, no weakness. They've trained me since my family went missing. They took me in and cared for me. But even with that how can they expect me to betray my home, my friends, and Penny? Important Authors note at the bottom of Chapter 2 and 1. Review
1. Fail or Exile

Gumball was sitting under a nice tall, round Oak tree without a care in the world. Feeling the grass in between his feet made Gumball think about how good life was. This made Gumball feel all warm inside. Heck this would make anyone very comfortable to sitting here. He closed his eyes, and began to think about everything around him. His life, his new friends. It was perfect. Out here he could escape from his heritage and all of those who had betrayed him. He frowned at the thought of his family. They betrayed him. They left him for dead.

"I would've died because of them." Gumball's voice became fainter. "If it wasn't for the Black Claw." Seven years ago when Gumball was wondering the streets of Elmore almost starved to death two Black Claw agents, Zack and Sarah, took me with them.

"I remember being scared to death when I saw them. I thought they were some of those people who were trying to take me away from Elmore. Or that they were people like that multi colored ball of fluff and that banana. " Gumball chuckled. "But turns out that they took me in, fed me, and I began my training to be an agent of the Black Claw."

_Yep. Best of all since I've been here for seven years now that means it's time for my first real mission by myself. _

"I can't believe that I've spent 7 years here already. That night that they took me in was quite possibly the best night of my life. Except for that beating." Gumball sighed at the thought of what happened on _that _night.

_Flashback…._

A multicolored ball of fluff and a banana cornered a frightened blue cat in one of Elmore infamous alleys.

"P-please s-stop." The poor cat curled up into a ball trying to limit the pain as much as possible. Because something that Gumball learned from growing up on the streets is that the more hurt you are, the more likely you are to die.

"If you want us to stop then why don't you get your mommy to come and stop up. Oh wait you don't even have a mother." Tobias kicked the cat in his ribs making him hit his back against one of the brick building. Gumball started to cough up blood, which only made Tobias and Banana Joe laugh at him even more. Tobias kicked Gumball in the ribs again. Making Gumball start coughing up a crap load of blood.

"Tobias what are you doing!" A female voice shouted at the two bullies who looked at her in shock. Tobias immediately kicked Gumball aside and walked towards the girl. Who Gumball thought was absolutely stunning. She was drop dead gorgeous. Her beautiful antlers looked just right on her head.

And her face just blew him away. Those stunning eyes. That cute smile. Oh what Gumball would give to have her by his side comforting him while he was in pain. Gumball grinned from ear to ear at the look of her.

"Oh nothing babe. Just teaching this street rat- I mean my good friend. How to survive on his own. Because alas he's homeless." Tobias looked down at the trembling cat in fake pity.

The peanut raised one of her beautiful eyebrows doubtfully. "Really because it looked like you were bullying him. And you know what I think about you bullying other kids, Tobias. Now apologize."

Tobias frowned. "Fine I'll apologize." He turned to the blue cat. "I am sorry that I bullied you." However Tobias noticed that the blue cat wasn't looking or even paying attention to him. Tobias at his eyes and turned to see when he was looking at. The peanut.

Tobias huffed. He grabbed the cats neck, ignoring Penny's protests, and brought the cat up to his face so close that Gumball could only look at Tobias dead in the eye. "Listen. Keep your eye of off my girl." Tobias snarled.

"W-what? W-who? M-me?" The poor cat stuttered in fear making Tobias ever madder. "See that peanut over there." Gumball nodded when Tobias pointed at Penny, who was now scolding Banana Joe. "Well you see she's my girlfriend. And ain't nothing going to make her ever dump me for a pathetic, scrawny, wimp of a cat like you."

Gumball didn't want to believe him but a beautiful girl like her would never go out with a guy like Gumball. "I really doubt that." Gumball stuck his paws over his mouth in disbelief of what he just said. He would most likely get hit again. To his surprise Tobias walked away from him and back towards the beautiful girl.

When he got to her he casually put his arm around her. But the peanut did nothing to stop him. _Calm down. This doesn't mean anything Gumball. They could just be friends. Yeah they probably are just friends._

It was what happened next however that made this the worst bullying of Gumball's short horrible life. Tobias leaned in and kissed the peanut on the cheek. When he did that she began to blush tomato red. Penny then hugged Tobias while Gumball just laid there flabbergasted.

_End of Flashback…_

"That was the first time I've ever fallen in love. It is also my last. My very last. Ever since they broke my heart I've sworn off love from anyone. Because I swore off love I've had more time to perfect my skills. And it's all going to pay off today, when I get my first mission and finally become a true member of the Black Claw."

Gumball laid back on the tree thinking about his past. He couldn't remember anything before he was 3. Which was the same age that he was abandoned by his family. So no memories about his family or what even happened to them. Really before he met that beautiful girl his life was a living hell.

Gumball would always remember her amazing smile that could always make him feel better. Her eyes were master pieces. But alas he couldn't have her. Because Tobias that jerk had to have her. He didn't deserve someone like her. She was too nice and pretty while he was too mean and ugly.

"Why can't I have her?" Gumball shouted up at the Heavens. "Why did you have me be an Orphan, be picked on constantly, and not let me have someone like her? You don't know the things I'd do to have her by my side right now."

Gumball sighed. "You would do anything for who?" Gumball jumped and looked behind him to see his adoptive mother, Sarah tapping her foot. Now Sarah was a snow leopard, about 6 feet tall, and fur as white was the purest snow. She loved Gumball very much but was very protective over him and everyone else in the Black Claw.

"Umm no one. " Gumball lied horribly. "Anyway what are you doing here?" He asked very quickly wanting to change the subject. "Well you have your first mission. Here"

Sarah tossed him a weathered piece of paper which Gumball caught with a smack. It felt damp in his paws. Kinda like wet toilet paper. Gumball ignored it being damp and read what was on it:

**You Gumball Watterson's first mission for the Black Claw is to help us take out a town that is in the way of our main mission. Which you shall find out once you finish this current mission. Please read the information below to find where you need to go:**

**Location: Elmore**

**Mission: Wipe out the inhabitants**

**Objective (s) : Go to Elmore, Join their School Elmore Jr. High, Get job at Elmore Water Plantation, Put toxin in their water supply **

**If you say yes to this mission then your one step closer to your glorious future in the Black Claw, if you fail in Honoring you Family through this mission you shall be exiled from the Black Claw forever. **

Gumball looked up at Sarah with concern. "Are you worried?" She sighed and put her arm around Gumball. "Well yes. But I trust in your training, my son. And no matter what happens nothing will ever change that." Gumball felt him tearing up. _So this is what have a mother who cares about you is like._

Gumball stood up with his mother. Looking at her dead in her eyes he spoke the words that all of the Black Claw members are taught when they first join. "I will **Honor Thy Family**, mother."

Sarah smiled at her son. "Yes. Well time for bed son. You have a big day ahead of you." Gumball nodded and with that Sarah and her son raced back to the Black Claw HQ.

**A few hours later…..**

Gumball was tossing and turning in his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about them. How did they expect him to turn on his hometown. What if she was still there, she would die! He couldn't have the love of his life dead. Then again if she was there then he could see her beautiful face again. That thought made Gumball shiver with anticipation. He could really see her. _But of swore off love for the Black Claw. _Gumball grimaced. _And she's probably still dating that jerk Tobias. She deserves to die! _

Gumball quickly shook his head. "No she doesn't deserves to die. Of anything she deserves to live while the rest of Elmore deserves to die." Gumball rubbed his face. This was so confusing. On one hand he's be killing the love of his life while on the other hand he'd be dishonoring the thing that cared for him for years.

He banged his fist against his bed. "No Honor Thy Family. I don't care about anyone but the Black Claw. THEY are my family now. I was taught to show no emotion no regret. This is for the best. I'll personally make sure that each and every one of them dies."

With that Gumball lied back down, pulled the covers over his head, and fell asleep.

_In Gumball's Dream…._

_Gumball was walking down a pitch black hallway with no idea where he was going. All that he knew was that to get out he had to keep on walking through the hall. "Gumball why?" He stopped in his tracks and looked around for the source of that beautiful voice. It seemed filmier. _

"_Why? Why do you want to hurt us?" The female voice asked again."The peanut." Gumball's eyes widened. "Where are you?" He shouted at the darkness. When he said that a name popped up in his mind. Penny. "Penny?" Gumball stood there in shock. He finally knew the name of the girl who he had met before. Penny. _

Gumball woke with a jolt. What had just happened? All that he could remember was the name Penny. "Oh yeah her. Penny what a perfect, perfect name." Gumball looked dreamily at the wall in front of him as if it were Penny.

"Too bad I need to kill her." Gumball frowned. What if he could save Penny? Somehow. What if he couldn't save her? Gumball shrugged it off. He'd worry about it when he had to deal with it. "For now I better get ready for my mission.

With that Gumball put on his nightmare black breast plate, fur gloves with built in claws, and black combat boots. He looked in his mirror and smiled. He felt like a true Black Claw member. He, Gumball Christopher Watterson was were real Black Claw armor. This armor has been in real missions. This armor had saved Black Claw members. And this was diffidently the armor that people worldwide feared. If you see this armor on someone then you know that you'll die. You'll know that you're a target.

"Gumball are you ready?" Sarah called from outside his door. "Yeah mom. You can come in." Gumball tied his combat boot's laces. "Don't forget your dagger, sweetie." Sarah tossed a black and red razor sharp dagger towards Gumball who caught it by the handle. He looked at the dagger as if it was the best thing in the world. "Yep, Gumball. It's yours. Hope you use it wisely while you on your mission. Now common you don't want to keep everyone waiting."

Sarah took Gumball by the hand, and lead him through the huge HQ. Gumball felt kinda uncomfortable when they were walking. All of them expected him to kill everyone in Elmore. Where the one person that he wants the most is. How would he tell them that he didn't want to do this. He's be thrown into exile. Who knows what Sarah or Zack might do. Their reps here might be ruined if he fails. _I have to kill her. And when I do I'll make sure to make it quick. _Gumball smiled sickly. He felt like he might throw up. But at least he'd see Penny again. Gumball was sure that if she was here then everything would be amazing. He wouldn't have trouble sleeping. He wouldn't have problems if see was here by his side."You okay Gumball." Sarah had a worried expression. Gumball tried to speak but he couldn't. He just slowly nodded which worried Sarah even more.

They stayed sigh lent for the rest of the walk. When they made it outside Gumball saw that the leader, Zeus, standing in front of a red skeleton motorcycle. Zeus was a pretty big guy. Was diffidently the biggest lion he'd ever seen. Not to mention the most impressive. He had golden fur with a pure black mane. His jaw was pretty big and for some reason made him look more like a leader. Gumball and Sarah bowed to him as they were taught to do in the presents of the leader. "**Gumball Watterson."** His voice boomed. **" It is time for your first mission. You must wipe out all of Elmore. We have given you all of the things you need in order to survive. May your training help you and guide you through this mission. And remember, frailer is not an option." **Zeus got up in Gumball's face when saying that last part making Gumball start to sweat. _No wonder he's the leader. He must intimidate a lot of his enemies. _

Gumball stood up straight and nodded at Zeus grinned a big toothy grin. Zeus stepped out of the way and Gumball started walking towards the red motorcycle. When he was about to leave Zeus grabbed Gumball's shoulder and leaned in. **"If you don't succeed then this could destroy us all." ** Gumball tried to show as little emotion as he could by nodding. He started up the motorcycle and began speeding off towards Elmore. "Penny here I come."

Gumball drove on for hours and hours thinking only one thing. Penny. How would she react? Would she even like to see me? What if she was still dating Tobias? Gumball sighed."Looks like I'll find out soon." Gumball tried to focus on the road ahead to make sure that he didn't hit anything or anyone. But he couldn't get her out of his mind. Obviously she had SOME form of feeling towards him if she would stick up for him. That thought made him smile. Even if it was the worst day for him. It was also the best one too. "Crap when will I see her again?" Gumball laid back on his seat. His eyes began to look around him for some signs of Elmore. Just as Gumball thought that it would take forever for him to get to Elmore his eyes darted to a sign he just passed. It read:

**Elmore **

**1 Mile **

"Yes." Gumball muttered smiling at the thought that he would finally see her again. Gumball sped up from 15 MPH to 60 MPH. He wanted to be there as soon as he could. So he could see her beautiful face again. Then in about 10 long, long minutes (Which felt like forever) He saw a sign that said this:

**Welcome to Elmore**

**Pop. 250 (A/N Not really sure how many people really are there.)**

Gumball slowed down once he got into the neighborhood. He drove around for a long time trying to find Penny. Then when he drove past a brown house **(A/N: Not sure what real color her house is)** he saw her sitting outside with a cloud. And the second Gumball saw her he knew who she was. Only one person could have those eyes. Only one person could have that smile. It was Penny. The one true love of his life. The one who he loved the second he saw her. "Finally I found you."

**So I made this for 2 reasons. 1 I had the fie on my computer for a super long time. And 2 Evilo's story 200 is going to take a year so I'm going to update this story once in a blue moon. But anyway I hoped you enjoyed it. And don't forget to review because it makes me happy to get reviews and I'll answer the reviews in my next chapter of this. **


	2. Meeting her

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and followed this story. Now I'll answer the reviews:**

**Jack:**** Gumball is about 12. And when I said I'll update once in a blue moon means that I'll update this story but not very often. Maybe once a month I'll give you guys a 2,000+ chapter.**

**Fudgeball:**** Glad to see you're enjoying it.**

**Austin: ****Thanks. I love getting reviews like that :D**

**Fanfictionmakermachine:**** Let's hope that he does….**

**EvelioandZgroup: Thank you.**

**Omega Delta: Thank you**

**Now enjoy the next chapter of Honor Thy Family. And guys have you seen that Season 2 clip of TAWOG on CARTOON NETWORK . COM (I had to write it that way so the sight wouldn't erase it)? Make sure that if you haven't seen it yet to check it out because it's a part of the Season 2 episode where Gumball and Tobias fight :D **

Gumball thought that she was an angle the first time he met Penny. Now imagine how he felt when he saw a 13 year old Penny. He thought that she wasn't even just cute or beautiful anymore. She was drop dead gorgeous.

His smile faded away when he thought about how beautiful she was now. _  
If I couldn't have gotten her when she was just cute, then how will I be able to get her when she's that gorgeous? I don't get why no one's at her house try to flirt with her. Then again if no one's around then that means that I could talk to her. _Gumball gazed at her dreamily, imagining what it would be like if she and he were a couple.

If she would stay by his side through thick and thin. If only he could have her, hug her, kiss her. Gumball's spin shivered at the thought of them actually making out. _It would be Heaven._

Just as Gumball thought that he noticed that when he pulled on the motorcycle breaks they wouldn't stop. "Oh shi-" Suddenly everything was black.

"Oh my gosh are you ok!" Gumball heard a beautiful voice belonging only to _her. _That heavenly voice. If Gumball was ever sick he knew that just hearing her voice would make him better again. His eyes immediately opened. When he looked up he saw her. The one and only Penny.

_Dang. She's even more beautiful up close. _Gumball made a mental note that maybe he should try to get hurt more because she looked pretty cute when she was worried. "Dude, are you okay?" Penny repeated in an even more worried tone.

Gumball was going to say "Umm yeah I'm fine." But it came out "Umm what just happened?"

_Oh crap. I sound like an idiot. _He mentally slapped himself. _Great now she probably thinks that I'm a complete idiot. _To Gumball's surprise, Penny just giggled.

"You feel off of your bike. Here let me help you up, and maybe I can take you to my mom and she can patch you up." Penny held out her hand and pulled Gumball up onto his feet. "What are you talking about-" He was cut off by his legs suddenly feeling like they were on fire. When he looked down at his legs he was ready to puke. After all of his years in the Black Claw he had never ever had an injure this worse.

The fur around his knee caps were stained with blood. He had probably broken both of his shins too. He fell back to the ground when he saw that. "I-I can't walk. It hurts too much."Penny looked down at him in sympathy. She pulled Gumball back up and let him put his arm around her neck to keep him up.

For the first time in 7 years Gumball had felt love again. After all of these years he had found someone he truly loved. Not because of her beautiful looks (Though that was a perk) because of her personality. Her caring, caring, sweet personality. Gumball grinned from ear to ear when he looked at her face. She was even more stunning then she was 7 years ago.

"What is it?" Penny asked in her sweet, caring voice making Gumball blush. "Oh it's just that no one's really ever cared about me." Penny frowned, and gave him a look of pity. "Really? "

He sighed. "Well I was abandoned at birth forcing me to learn to take care of myself. But without a mother or father times were tough. I would sometimes go to bed hungry or I would have to sleep in the sewer just to keep warm." Gumball looked at Penny who was on the verge of crying tears of pity. "So anyway to top it off the kids at school would always beat me up for no reason." He bit his lip at the thought of what happened on that night. _I need to cover it up so she doesn't know it was me who she saved._

He cleared his throat and continued. "Then one night when 2 kids were beating me up someone absolutely beautiful came and saved me by telling them off. She saved my life. But despite saving helping me was still hurt by her. She broke my heart because she was dating one of the bullies. After that I ran away from Elmore and never thought that I would ever see this place again."

Gumball finished with a sigh. He looked over at Penny and saw that her eyes were watering. But even though he knew what was wrong he still asked "What's wrong?"

Penny sniffed. It was horrible to watch the one he loved cry. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Okay." She began her voice shaken from guilt. "Well one day about 7 years ago when I was walking back to my house I saw my boyfriend and his friend, Banana Joe, beating up a kid. So when I came to stop them I saw that the boy was hurt. Bad. I felt so sorry for him so I ordered my boyfriend, Tobias, to apologize while I would tell Joe to stop being a bully. But while I was I guessed that Tobias threatened him because after he finished talking to the boy he ran off and we never saw him again. It was all my fault."

Penny burst into tears at the remembrance of that event. _What? She thinks it's her fault that I ran away. That's just plain BS. _"It's okay I'm sure that if the boy was here today then he would understand." Gumball wrapped his arms around Penny ignoring the pain it brought him.

All that mattered was that she was finally in his arms. "It's ok. It's okay." Gumball comforted her. They could've stayed like that for a long time. Two soul mates finally hugging for the first time, until one little annoying this had to happen.

"Really Penny? When I thought you and me were going steady." Gumball instantly became filled with anger and hate. Like all of his anger that he had controlled throughout the years were about to be unleashed. _Tobias._

Gumball's head shot forward and glared at the multi colored boy. "Oh shut up Tobias I BROKE UP WITH YOU." Penny snapped at Tobias who was now looking offended.

Gumball smirked. It was about time someone didn't build Tobias' ego. "You think something's funny street rat?" Gumball's ears shot up. _That nickname. _"What did you just say to me?" Gumball's claws shot out and were ready to rip out Tobias' throat.

"What are you deaf too street rat?" _That's it. NO ONE calls me that anymore. _Gumball pulled away from Penny and faced Tobias dead in the eye. "What are you doing? Put him down." Penny ordered but Gumball zoned her out. It was payback time and not even she could stop him.

He punched Tobias right in the face. All of that training in the Black Claw had made Gumball have a pretty good amount of muscle. So it helped him out a lot when he was punching this idiot.

Tobias tried to cry out in pain but his jaw was broken so all that came out was "Ugghhh." His face was also in pretty bad shape. Blood was trickling out of the corner of his mouth and he had a swollen black eye.

_Not nearly as worse as what he did to me. He doesn't have scars running down his back from broken glass cutting into it. Or with the scar I have over my eye. Even though the Black Claw healed my wound I still have the scar. _

He stood in silence thinking about what had happened. How he got those scars. Because of the guy who Gumball had just punched. If he was younger and he had a chance to punch Tobias right in the face he would've done it without hesitation.

But now, when he finally would be able to beat up this jerk. Tobias still beat him. He beat him by making Gumball remember all of the pain he had to endure. He shivered dropping Tobias on the ground. Gumball turned around finally realizing what he'd done.

Penny's face was filled with fear. She dashed to Tobias and started seeing if he was okay. "I'm sorry." Gumball tried to walk over to Penny but she shot glares at him. "No. Go away. You've hurt Tobias, probably fatly. You're a monster."

Imagine having the one you love most. The one who you were in love with for 7 freaking years, to call you a monster. Just because you tried to get back at your tormentor.

_I should've seen it coming. I mean look at her she obviously still has feelings for him. I was a fool to ever think that she would like me even if it means like me as a friend. I'm a monster, a misfit, a freak. I should just run away like I did before. But no I won't. I've come too close to lose her now. I'm not going down without a fight. But I just can't tell her, not yet that is. But I'll get her back later. No matter what I do._

Gumball's ears drooped. "Fine, fine I'll leave." Gumball sniffed and began to run north on all fours. But before he was able to get far his back legs gave out and he flipped over landing head first on the rocky road.. "Crap, I forgot about my legs. I guess that she won't be helping me anymore so I'll have to power through this." Gumball shakily tried to force himself up but collapsed.

It would take up a lot of energy. A lot more energy then what he had left. "I'm too weak. I can't run." Gumball cried out even though he knew that no one would answer. Penny and Tobias were too busy making out or some crap like that. And they were the only people who would even hear him.

He laid down his head on the road, sighing. He could've stayed like that forever waiting for the blood loss from his knee caps to kill him or for him to starve to death or get run over. Until he remembered who he was. He was a unofficial member of the Black Claw.

People yearned to be in it, people feared it. How can one freaking motorcycle crash stop a agent of the feared Black Claw? They taught me how to survive on my own. How to patch up wounds, how to help fix broken arms.

He could fix this easily. Gumball tore off some of the fabric on the bottom of his pants. He then rolled them up to examine the wound. It was pretty bad. And him putting this fabric on it would stop the blood loss but would also hurt like heck.

_Be strong Gumball. Be strong. _He slowly placed the fabric on his right knee cap wincing as he tied it up. He then did the same with his other leg. When he was done he collapsed on his back. "P-penny." Gumball muttered as he felt himself black out.

**Okay so I get that barley anything happened in this chapter. It's just that I had to explain all of these things to people. And at least I updated it and made it at least 2000+ words. And I promise that when I update again (Probably will be later on or when we find more stuff about season 2 of TAWOG) I'll make it be longer and have a lot more interesting stuff in it. Like if I get a lot of reviews I'll make the next chapter be when Gumball goes to Elmore Jr. High to get more info. So don't forget to review also because I answer the reviews in the next chapter and they make me make the next chapters 2,000+ words and make me update faster. **


	3. Welcome to Middle school Part 1

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story. It made me happy to get all of those reviews :D. So as promised in this chapter Gumball's going to Elmore Jr. High. Before you read it I'll answer the reviews I got and then I have something to say to everyone:**

**Fudgeball:**** Will do **

**Fanfictionmakermachine: ****Yes he will have to be**

**Eveilo: ****Thank you for the compliment=D**

**TheBestGamer: ****Thank you**

**Facingright: ****Thank you**

**Now I have to tell everyone when I was looking at the reviews for The Dead world of Gumball and I felt offended at one of the reviews. Some guy wrote in his review to Sky and I quote: **You shy away from those dumb ass gorillas called writers**. Now I must say that that offends me and it basically insults all of the authors here. I get that it's a good story that Skyy wrote but that's completely inappropriate for all of the other authors on this site. I just had to say that.**

Gumball's eyes fluttered open. Too his surprise he wasn't on the rocky road anymore. He was inside what looked like a hospital. He tried to sit up but a piercing pain erupted from his side forcing him to lay back down.

"Stay down. I don't want you to get hurt anymore then you already are." A feminine voice softly spoke to the injured cat. He looked towards where the voice was coming from. His eyes widened at the female. It looked like an older version of Penny.

"W-who are you?" Gumball stuttered, only making the female chuckle. "I'm Penny's mother. When you collapsed on the road my daughter told me about it. With me being a nurse **(A/N: Don't know her really job) **I took you to this hospital where I'm now helping you."

Gumball smiled. _Maybe she does care about me after all. I just hope-_ "But she also told me that you punched a boy called, Tobias?"

Gumball's blood froze. _Crap,_ s_he had to tell her about that?_ Gumball looked away from Penny's mother. "Yes. Because he insulted me." He heard Penny's mother murmur something. Probably "ok".

"While that was wrong, I'm happy that you helped her stop Tobias when he was flirting with her. He was an absolute nightmare to have when he was dating Penny. He was rude, arrogant, and he only cared about Penny for her looks. My husband wanted to break them up, but I saw that she was still in love with him. So for the sake of my daughter being happy I for bided my husband to force them to break up."

Gumball nodded understandingly. Even 7 years ago in the ally he saw that Tobias looked at her like she was a thing. A thing that belonged to him. He didn't value her as a girlfriend when they were dating much less a friend.

"Did they ever break up?" Gumball asked quiet enough so only Penny's mom would hear. "Yes, they did. All because of a fight. It all started when Tobias got mad at Penny because she was 'flirting' with other guys. Even though knowing my daughter she would never do that when she was already dating someone. Anyway Penny got mad and they began fighting for weeks until finally Penny broke up with him. I still have a feeling, however, that Penny still has very strong feelings for him"

Gumball didn't say anything. He was too stunned. All of that was probably true. She still probably does have strong feelings for him. Gumball thought about when he punched Tobias.

_Flashback…._

_Penny's face was filled with fear. She dashed to Tobias and started seeing if he was okay. "I'm sorry." Gumball tried to walk over to Penny but she shot glares at him. "No. Go away. You've hurt Tobias, probably fatally. You're a monster."_

_End of Flashback….._

It was official she still had feelings for that jerk. He could tell that if someone didn't do something then they would end up together. _Maybe I can do something about it. What if I can drive a wedge between them to stop them from ever being together. Yeah I'll do everything in my power to stop them from getting back together._

"So, if it's okay with you, may I ask who and where your parents are?" His eyes widened what would he say? "Umm. Well my parents are out of town right now." Gumball avoided eye contact with Penny's mother.

"Really. Well in that case you better stay here. I'll write you a note excusing you from school." Gumball's ears shot up at the word, school. To him schools were where he always got beatings from the other kids. He still wanted to know what people did in this 'school' place.

"What's school? I've never been to it." Penny's mother looked at him like he was an alien. "Why everyone should go to school. It's very important. Here why don't you enroll to Elmore Jr. High. My daughter goes there and they have some very nice people there, too. Why don't you have your mother and father check it out?"

She handed Gumball an address on a sticky note. "Thanks. Umm can I call my mom." She nodded smiling. "There's one just outside of this room. If you're feeling well enough you can go outside and call her. She might be worried sick."

Gumball used all of his strength to get out of the bed. Then he painfully walked outside to the phone. Sure it hurt A LOT. But he'd been through worse when he was with the Black Claw.

When he got up to the phone he dialed the number that his mother had made him remember. It was Sarah's phone number.

He put the phone up to his ear waiting for Sarah to pick up. "Hello, who is this?" He heard his mother's voice. "It's me, mom."

"Oh Gumball are you okay?" She asked franticly. It hurt that she wanted to help so much but she couldn't interfere with his mission directly. "It's okay mom. My mission is going great. I've just arrived in Elmore where I crashed the motorcycle. Now they've taken me to their hospital where I've learned where I can get more information."

Sarah stayed silent when he finished, like she was too stunned to speak. "W-where is this place?"

"Elmore Jr. High, mom. Can you have someone hack into their servers and enroll me to that place so I can find out more information to help me on my mission?" Gumball asked. _And maybe while I'm there I can see Penny again. _

"Yes, son. We'll have it done. Just go to Elmore Jr. High tomorrow and you'll be in their systems. Good luck Gumball. Make sure not to get _distracted." _Gumball felt himself blush. She probably knew about his little crush on Penny. "Ok mom bye." With that Gumball hung up the phone and slowly walked back into his room thinking about his mission. _Did they really expect him to betray everyone who had helped him. If he would poison their water supply then all of these people –Penny, Penny's Mom, ect- would all be dead, gone, killed. All because of me._

Gumball climbed back into his bed and began drifting off to sleep. "Oh well. I'll worry about it all later." Gumball purred, getting comfortable in his bed as he slowly feel asleep.

**The very next day…**

Gumball woke up to an alarm ringing loudly in his right ear. "What the heck?" Gumball asked sleepily. He yawned. "Oh yeah today I need to go to the school to get information." His eyes shot open upon remembering this. "I need to get the information ASAP. Better get ready." With that Gumball burst out of bed his injuries surprisingly not hurting him anymore. He got dressed in a black tee shirt and black shorts. Had breakfast, and got ready with his backpack full of things he might need:

Concealed knife, first aid kit, emergency water, and emergency food.

"Ok I'm ready. Time to get some information." He muttered as he walked out of the hospital and to the address he was given.

"Oh yeah I remember this place." Gumball grunted when got to the school. "It's an alley behind this place where I would get my beatings from Tobias."

"What about me?" An annoying voice snapped behind Gumball. He turned around to see Tobias with a black eye and his nose in a bandage. _Well speak of the devil. _

"Nothing. I see that your nose is in a bandage, looks like you're not as tough as you say you are if someone like me can bring you down." Tobias huffed his pride probably damaged.

"Well if you like bragging about bringing me down how about you and me fight again. This time a fair, clean fight. Just to show everyone who the better and stronger person is." Gumball nodded. _Not like a fair clean fight would matter. Tobias was a wimp physically and mentally. _

"Ok then, just be prepared to eat your words, Tobias." Gumball glared at the multi colored boy. _He's so full of himself. It sickens me to know that there's someone THAT prideful. _Gumball shrugged it off. He's deal with it after school. For now it's time to find_ her_.

**Sorry about the short chapter and cliff hanger. Just guys remember to review, follow, and favorite, because they are greatly excepted and I answer them in the next chapter. Also I'll make new chapters every Friday.**


	4. Welcome to Middle school Part 2

**I'm so sorry for missing the deadline for this story. It's just that I got a writer's block (I was only able to write 280 words before I ran out of ideas, I got a bad cold, and the internet connection went out on my laptop. So I had to remake this whole chapter on my bro's slow, crappy computer, by adding 1,820 words and adding the other 280 words by memory . So yeah I'm really mad at that I keep on missing the deadline and it gets annoying. Now I'll answer the reviews.**

**FacingRight:**** It's short because I promised that I would make every chapter 2,000+ words.**

**Evelio: ****Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**Starshie: ****Thank you**

**Austin:**** Thank you that means a lot**

**Jack:**** Thank you**

**TheBestGamer:**** Thank you for the compliment. **

**Jack:**** Yes he is 12 thank you for telling facing right that**

**I'm also most likely going to make a sequel and a prequel when I'm done with this. The prequel will most likely be published when I'm done with this story. And it will tell you about Gumball living on the streets, seeing the school for the first time, him being found by the Black Claw, and him going into training. While I can't really say what the Sequel will be about because that would be a spoiler. For now I can at least give you the summery of it (I'll give you guys the title at the end) :**

_**In this Prequel to Honor Thy Family, you will finally see even more of the struggles he went through on the street, him seeing the school and the rest of the people for the first time, and him being found and going into training with the Black Claw. Accepting Oc's R&R**_

**So the new Prequel will be released after this story is complete, which will be a while because this will have a lot of twists and a crapload of GumballxPenny. It will probably be about 15 or 20 chapters. Now I hope you enjoy the newest chapter and don't forget to review they make me happy and inspire me to update sooner. **

Now Gumball had been through a lot in the last 12 years. He'd seen a lot of freaky stuff then, but being in this school was the worst.

It was so confusing. I mean there was a freaking Dinosaur. Weren't they supposed to be extinct? That made like no sense at all.

_Was it too much to ask to just see her again? But now thinking about it, I think she hates me for punching Tobias. _

Gumball frowned at that. Did she really like that jerk? Sure she did save him but that was probably because she didn't want a dead cat on the road just outside of her house. Gumball sighed. Man this was confusing.

He wanted to date her so badly or at the very least be with her but there were all of these things preventing them from being together. Like the fact that she was head over heels in love with her or the fact that he was sent here to freaking kill her and everyone in Elmore.

_Honor Thy Family. They taught me that saying. They said it meant to help your family out and protect it. But it's not. Why should I betray the place where I grew up? All of these innocent lives would be slaughtered in cold blood. I can't let that happen, but I must. I need to protect my home and my family but I need to also make sure that my family doesn't kill them. _

"I need to find a way-" Gumball muttered but he was cut off by a fish bumping into him. **(A/N: See I added Darwin) **Gumball's back slammed against the hard floor.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" The fish asked franticly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm alright." Gumball picked himself up cautious not to slam or hurt his back anymore. His back still hadn't healed all the way, but it was getting better and hadn't bothered him, but now it hurt. A lot.

Now normally when someone would do that Gumball would have to make them pay by punching them, breaking their legs, or even killing them as he was told in training. But Gumball could tell that the fish didn't mean it.

When Gumball stood up he got a better look of the fish. He was the same height as Gumball and he was a bright orange. He looked very happy, too.

"So what's your name?" Gumball asked the fish. "Oh I'm Darwin Watterson, what's your name?" The fish asked back.

"Oh I'm **Gumball**." Darwin froze which made Gumball's blood turn to ice. _What did I do wrong? _

Finally after many long moments of silence Darwin spoke softly, his voice filled with sadness. "I used to have a brother named Gumball. But when he was 5 he went away, mom and dad said it was for the best."

Gumball felt a warm feeling in his stomach. It felt like he and Darwin were brothers. And he remembers that his parents did abandon him when he was 5. But no they can't be his family. How could he be related to a fish anyway? Besides they aren't my family. My family is the Black Claw.

It doesn't matter if they're my blood family all that matters is if they would take care of me. They are not real family.

"Well bye, Darwin." Gumball said coldly doing his best not to have any anger in his voice but failing horribly. _I don't need to know my real family. They turned their backs on me so I'll turn my back on them and personally make it so they're the first to die. _

"What?" Darwin asked confused. Why was he being so mean all of a sudden?

"Honor Thy Family, Darwin. Don't forget that. Know that Honor Thy family could've saved you and just about everyone here. Including me." He muttered that last part as he walked away from the still confused fish.

Sure Gumball felt bad about that but it's just that he would deal with that later, when he had less important things to do. Like when he found Penny or when he dealt with this whole Honor the Black Claw thing.

_Speaking of which were would she be? _Gumball wondered looking around for the peanut. Gumball rolled his eyes. "She's probably with Tobias." Still it would be great to at least get a glimpse of her.

"Maybe she's in class-" But just as he was about to finish he heard two people arguing just around the corner.

He stealthily sneaked to the end of the corner and listened carefully at what the two people were saying.

"Common why won't you just say yes already? I'm finally ready for you!" A voice sounding a lot like Tobias' shouted. _"_Tobias." Gumball growledat his name. "He's obviously annoying some girl. I have a feeling that that girl is Penny too. Why when I get my hands on him-"

"Because I just don't like you anymore, Tobias. Get it through your thick skull!" Gumball heard Penny's voice snap back. He smirked. _Yes she doesn't like him at all._

"Why because you love that little street rat? Jeez you're even more messed up then I thought, Penny. Why would someone like you like someone like him? Looks like you're just a bitch for wanting to be with him." Tobias snapped.

Gumball froze not believing what he had just said to Penny. NO ONE says that to Penny. No matter who the heck this Tobias guy is he needs to learn that he's just a little creep and that no one, especially Penny, would ever date him. He needs to be disciplined.

Gumball ran around the corner to see Penny still in shock from what Tobias had just said and Tobias smirking at her. "Don't talk to her like that, Tobias." Gumball snarled as he grabbed Tobias by his shoulders and pushed him against the wall.

"Why not? She is a bitch if she won't go out with me." Tobias snapped. Gumball looked over at Penny who was looking hurt now and on the verge of crying.

Now that made him madder than hell. "What just because a girl who actually has taste in guys by not going out with you is automatically a bitch? You're the messed up one, Tobias. You don't deserve anyone as good or sweet as Penny. She deserves someone who will take care of her and who loves her for herself not for her body. So leave her alone unless you want me to kick your ass."

Gumball let go of Tobias, who got out of there as quick as he could once Gumball let him go. "Thanks." Gumball heard Penny say behind him. He turned around to see Penny smiling and he felt himself blush.

"No problem. I already owe you for you know saving my life yesterday." Gumball grinned when he saw Penny blush a little.

"That's okay. Besides thanks to you Tobias is out of my life. I mean you should've seen how scared he was. But now-umm-we better get to class, Gumball."

Gumball felt himself blush more and he couldn't talk. He was too stunned and happy to talk. So Gumball just nodded and followed Penny to the class room.

Gumball didn't remember what happened when they were walking together but he did remember that somewhere along the way that they were holding hands.

Little did he know that him being with Penny would just make everything even more complicated and hard to do him mission…

_**Meanwhile in the Black Claw HQ…..**_

Sarah and a black panther were talking in a room filled with screens showing that showed them all different parts of Elmore. Elmore Jr. High, the hospital, the police building, everything.

"I fear we are losing him. It might have something to do with that Penny girl. He always talked about her when he was sleeping. What if she was the reason that he got crashed his motorcycle. She could destroy this whole mission. "Sarah spoke franticly.

The panther just put up one finger to silence her. "Now we cannot interfere with his mission, but you are right. We've been waiting 12 years for this moment and it won't be blown over this one girl. We can wipe his memory of the girl. But we will need to wait for the right time to do it. For now we will stay in the shadows and wait until the time is right." Sarah nodded in agreement.

With that the panther and Sarah went back to mortaring Gumball. Waiting for the right moment to strike….

**So yeah that last part is about one of the twists to the story. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review/ Alert/ Favorite, because it only takes ten seconds, that makes me update sooner, and I answer each and every review in the next chapter. And if I get enough reviews I'll try to update soon, but I'm going on vacation from Saturday till next Sunday so I'll try to update on Sunday.**

*************************SPOILER ALERT**********************************************

**I've decided on the names for the next two stories in this saga**

**The prequel will be called, Rise Brother**

**The Sequel to this will be called, Family's stick together.**

**And remember to review :P**

**And Remember to review.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**I might be updating this story less often because I'm going to start working on Adventure Time stories involving Finn x FP because I find them just so cute but I became kinda obsessed with them when I saw Burning Low (Which was the best episode of Adventure Time in my opinion). Just had to let you guys be aware of that so I would not get PMs about why I'm not updating this story that much, but I will still update this story on a regular basis. **


	5. Love and War

**Hello everyone I'm back from my vacation with some good news. I got rid of my cold. So I'll have more time to write. Plus I have two new story ideas. They're called **_**To love a killer **_**and **_**Trapped in time.**_** Here is the preview for To love a killer:**

_**To love a killer**_**—Gumball had vowed to do anything to protect her. Penny. But what happens when he's captured by very bad people who turn him into their own personal killing machine. Now what will happen when they order him to wipe out all of his friends and family? **

**I'll answer the reviews now:**

**Jack: Yeah that was a mistake I made with the story about the whole age thing. You are forgiven. **

**Evelio: thank you**

**OmegaDelta: Thank You**

**I like Writing: Don't worry I just left Phazon a message explaining the whole thing**

**Starshie: Thank you**

**Austin: Thank you**

**Anonymous: Thank You**

**Now I hope that you enjoy the newest chapter of Honor Thy family.**

Gumball felt sick. Like he was about to throw up. Maybe because he had finally got his crush since he was 5 to give him some affection. Or maybe because he was expected to kill everyone in this whole town-including his crush- by putting toxin in their drinking water.

But you know it's probably a 50-50 thing. Gumball clutched his stomach. _Damn what did I eat to make my stomach act this way._

"Hey Gumball you okay?" He turned his head to see his crush, Penny. Blushing at him. "Oh yeah, Penny. I-I'm okay." Gumball stuttered.

He had another weird feeling in his stomach. It was a warm feeling. Was he sick or something? He'd never felt this before. What the hell was it?

Gumball just stared at Penny. She was so beautiful and amazing. How'd a guy like him manage to get a girl like her anyway? Yet Gumball could help but feel guilty. He was sent here to kill her along with everyone else here. What did he need to do-

" Oh please don't tell me that you have a crush on _him_, Penny?" Gumball turned his head to see Tobias glaring at him. He glared back. When will Tobias ever learn that Penny was not interested in him?

"That's none of your concern, Tobias. Leave us alone." Penny snapped at him. Gumball smirked at that. This whole fight was just showing Gumball that he should feel threatened or even jealous of Tobias and Penny's past relationship.

"Yes it is, if you leave me for _him. _Besides your petty little relationship is of no matter to me. I'm just here to deal with Gumball." Tobias smirked when he saw Gumball turn pale when he said that.

"What you're not afraid are you? Common what happened to you saying that you'll kick my ass. Well it's time for some ass kicking now, street rat. So follow me to the recess field. "

Gumball stiffened. His mind was blank all expect for one horrible memory. The memory of Tobias beating him every day. The pain. The blood. The glass he used to cut into Gumball's back.

_Flashback…_

_Gumball was just leaning on the fence of Elmore Daycare wiping the tears out of his eyes with his torn shirt sleeve. When he was trying to find food in the trash can behind Elmore Daycare like he would do every day to find food when something bit him. _

_And the bite hurt. A lot. Like a wasp sting. To make things worse it was starting to swell up to twice its size. _

_So Gumball had decided to do what someone had taught him to do when bitten. To suck it up and make sure that the bite didn't get dirty. Gumball kinda wanted to go through one of the trash cans again to see if he could get a blanket or something but he didn't want to get bit again._

_Gumball sniffed. "Common Gumball don't be a baby. Fight the pain, you know that Rico would've wanted that .__**(A/N: Rico will be shown in the prequel) **__If he was still here then he would tell you the same thing. Just keep on fighting it." _

_Gumball tore off a bit of his shirt sleeve that was clean and wrapped it over his wound. He held his wounded arm in his other arm and held it close to preserve body heat. _

"_Hey would you look at that a little street rat." A mocking voice yelled at Gumball. Gumball wiped the tears from his eyes clearing his vision. He saw a little Multi colored boy standing over him smirking. "Why don't we show him what happens when someone poor like him goes into our turf."_

_The next this Gumball knew he was being dragged by his arms to one of Elmore's alleys. He tried everything he could to break free of their grip but it was too much for Gumball. He had that wounded arm plus there were two of them. _

_Gumball shuttered when he gave up from trying to break out of their grip. He'd heard stories about these alleys. In these alleys thousands of people had been brutally murdered by who knows who._

_Gumball gave a sigh of relief when he felt them stop. But soon realized what they were doing when he felt himself get thrown against the side of a building. _

"_Now Joe would you mind handing me one of those broken glass bottles over there?" Gumball tried to back up from the two smiling boys but only hit his head against the wall. "Oww." Gumball held the back of his head allowing Tobias to pin him on his stomach. _

"_Common please let me go." Gumball begged tears running from his eyes now. "Not a chance. Now it's time for you to learn a lesson about going into my turf, street rat." Tobias said as he lowed a piece of broken glass to Gumball's back. Slowly dragging it against his back._

_End of Flashback…._

"Gumball are you okay?" Gumball felt Penny shaking his arm. "Oh yeah, Penny. I-I'm okay. Umm can we just talk in private for a second, though?" Penny nodded and looked towards her classmates and motioned them to go.

They respected her wishes only because they knew that the sooner that Gumball and Penny would get their talk over that then the fight would start.

When they all left Gumball sighed. And looked towards Penny but said nothing. "So what is it Gumball? You've been acting really weird."

Gumball sighed again and looked up to the ceiling before finally speaking. "I guess I should tell you with the status of our current relationship. So Penny as a young child like I told you before I was bullied every day. But what I neglected to tell you was that the one who bullied me was Tobias. And as for that girl I always thought that she was beautiful from the moment I saw her. But when I saw Tobias call her his girlfriend and him kiss her I was hear broken and I left. When I left I thought that I would never see her again. And I didn't until yesterday. Because, Penny, that girl was you."

Penny stayed quiet. She looked down at the ground just thinking about that. It's not every day that a boy that you saved from a bully turns out to be someone you've met 7 years later who you've taken a liking to.

"You okay Penny?" Gumball asked her with worry in his voice. She nodded still too stunned to speak.

"So , Gumball that's why you got so nervous when you were standing up to Tobias." Gumball nodded looking down at the floor. Penny gave him a sympathetic hug. "Don't worry Gumball you'll do great, I can tell. Besides your stronger than Tobias in both mental and physical aspects. And when you're done with this fight then we can go on dates without Tobias ruining them. He'll be so scared of you. So common why don't you go and prove him wrong."

Gumball smiled. Finally there was someone who supported him instead of dragging him down all the time. "Okay Penny. Common lets go wipe that smirk off that son of a bitch's mouth." With that Penny and Gumball walked out of the classroom and to the recess field.

When they got into the recess field Gumball pushed his classmates out of his way until he finally reached the middle where he saw Tobias standing there glaring at him.

"Took you long enough. Let me guess you were too busy sucking the saliva out of my ex's mouth?"

Gumball gave Tobias a look of disgust. "Ok, man, I don't know what sick and messed up things you did to Penny. But I do know one thing I'm going to make you pay for everything you've done wrong to us, right here, right now."

Gumball got down on all fours as he always did when he fought. He found that it made him more flexible. He growled at the multi colored boy.

"Oh look at that the wild animal knows how to communicate." Tobias mocked. But Gumball, however, used this to his advantage. Because while Tobias was busy mocking him Gumball pounced up from behind him and pinned him to the ground.

"You lose." Gumball shot Tobias a grin showing off his razor sharp teeth to the now scared look boy. "G-get off of me." Tobias tried to get out from under Gumball by kicking but it did nothing and only drained Tobias of his energy.

"I'll only let you go if you admit to everyone that you're only a coward and a wimp." Tobias shot a glare at Gumball.

"No, street rat."

"Fine, little wimp. If you won't say it willingly then I'll get it out forcefully." Gumball extended his claws a little, just so much that they would barley cut into Tobias's arms. Not as bad as what Tobias had done to Gumball over those years but it would still be very unpleasant.

"F-fine. Everyone, I'm nothing more than a-a w-wimp. Let go now, Gumball. Oh dear god this hurts." Gumball took his claws back in. "And that's how we learn." Gumball whispered to Tobias before getting off of him and running over to Penny.

"You did it Gumball. Good job." Penny exclaimed as she kissed Gumball on his cheek. Where she did that Gumball felt that warm feeling in his heart again. He still didn't know what that feeling was though.

"So Penny about that date…" Gumball blushed when he mentioned the date.

"Oh about. You'll need to first have dinner over at my house so my parents can see you and approve of you. My dad is very protective."

"Oh well. I doubt that it will be that hard to impress your parents over dinner." Penny raised her eye brow. "I wouldn't be so confident. They aren't easily impressed. You'll need to go all out for them to approve."

Gumball put an arm around her. "Don't worry it'll be fine, Penny. After all what could go wrong?"

Little did Gumball know that he would be dead wrong.

**So it'll be going on with stories about Gumball trying to fit in with everyone, his relationship with Penny, ect. And we'll see more into Darwin's and Gumball's relationship. We'll also learn about the Watterson's and if Gumball has any connections to them. If you want to see all of that then click the review button down there and I'll answer it in the next chapter. Plus you get new chapters sooner.**

**Also I'm going to be posting either Trapped in time or To love a killer along with my Adventure time fanfiction. **


	6. Love Triangle

**Before you read this chapter I would like to personally thank everyone who has reviewed and helped me get 50+ reviews on this story :D**

**I also wasn't able to answer the reviews for the last chapter due to technical difficulties. Sorry :/**

**And I have another story to announce. I actually had this story planned out before and I was going to create it but I forgot about it. Anyway here's the summery to the newest story:**

_**The Were Cat's Curse—**__**"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?" Gumball yelled at the tiger. "Why, Gumball. All that I've done is make you perfect. The curse is a blessing. A gift. We all love it and soon you shall too."**_

**I've also decided to do this story, my unfaithful story (You can see the Unfaithful summery on my profile) , and The Were Cat's curse or To love a Killer. (You can vote on which one I should work on, on my profile.)**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter of Honor Thy Family in which Gumball has dinner at Penny's House. This will most diffidently be interesting. **

_"So Penny about that date…" Gumball blushed when he mentioned the date._

_"Oh about. You'll need to first have dinner over at my house so my parents can see you and approve of you. My dad is very protective."_

_"Oh well. I doubt that it will be that hard to impress your parents over dinner." Penny raised her eye brow. "I wouldn't be so confident. They aren't easily impressed. You'll need to go all out for them to approve."_

_Gumball put an arm around her. "Don't worry it'll be fine, Penny. After all what could go wrong?"_

_**Time Skip to the very next day at 5:00 PM….**_

Gumball was in one of Elmore's alleys just getting ready for his date with his hopefully soon-to-be-girlfriend, Penny. But in order to achieve this goal of being able to call Penny his GF he would have to do the task of impressing her parents.

And Gumball was sure that this might be his hardest mission yet. _I'll find a way to get their approval. _Gumball thought while putting on his tux over his plain white shirt. _I mean how awful and awkward could it be to just have dinner with Penny's parents?_

Gumball went over to a dumpster and dug around in it trying to find a broken piece of a mirror. When found one he jumped out of the dumpster and looked at himself in the piece of the mirror. Gumball smirked. He had to say that he looked pretty good.

In fact looking at himself in his tux reminded himself of the time when Sarah and Zack were assigned to go to a wedding to kill the bride and groom they'd dressed up like this too.

_Except unlike them I'm not going over to someone's house to kill them. _Truthfully Gumball's feelings about the Black Claw had lessened and lessened as he stayed here. He felt like-like he _belonged_ here.

Not like when he was in the Black Claw HQ. Sure that was his home, but it just didn't feel the same as when he was in Elmore. Here he felt different. Not like a pawn in an everlasting game of chess. Ready to attack, maim, or kill without question when he was told to.

No thoughts, no emotion, no pain, no weakness. But I can't just kill everyone here, especially Penny. This feeling is just killing me. Guilt.

I know what I have to do, and me staying here even longer is just making it harder. I have to act fast before all of this guilt finally gets to me and I act.

"I just have to keep this guilt bottled up and try to keep it out f my system for as long as I can until I think of a solution." Gumball checked his watch. 7:15. He had about 15 minutes to get too Penny's house. And from Gumball's estimate it would take him about 10 maybe 11 minutes to get to Penny's house.

"Better get going if I'm not going to be late." Gumball got back on all fours and ran as fast as he could to Penny's house.

When he got to her house he sat on the front step of her house and waited. Unfortunately just as Gumball got settled down he saw his old rival again. "Tobias." Gumball growled under his breath. He extended his claws just in case Tobias would try to come and attack him again. But to Gumball's surprise Tobias didn't attack or even look at the cat.

He just walked past Gumball. As Tobias got closer Gumball could see that Tobias held flowers in his arms and an apology card, plus he was wearing a tux too.

"What are you doing here Tobias?" Gumball snarled his teeth now extending to three times as long, getting as sharp as kitchen knives.

Tobias glanced down at the cat in pity. "Oh I could ask you the very same thing, Gumball. But in answer to your previous question, I'm here to see my **girlfriend** Penny and apologize to her." Tobias spoke snobbishly.

Gumball felt his teeth extend even more and his claws now out completely. He growled and resisted the urge he had to slit that son of a bitch's throat right now. But he calmed down when he remembered the reason he came here in the first place. To impress Penny's parents.

And Gumball was pretty sure that them opening up their front door to see their daughter's intended boy friend killing their daughters X-boy friend wouldn't really impress them that much.

"When will you just leave Penny alone? She has no interest in you at all. Besides remember about that little talk we had that other day when I said that if you don't leave Penny alone that I'll kick your ass? Well guess what if you don't step away from her door right now then it's ass kicking time." Gumball growled showing off his razor sharp teeth to Tobias.

Now of course as of the moment right now it would not be very good to actually beat Tobias up. But Gumball was sure that his tone, the fact that he had just showed off his razor sharp teeth to Tobias and since he had just beaten up Tobias only a day ago, would make it pretty clear to Tobias that he would just love to beat the living crap out of Tobias.

"You know that your brute strength and your apparently cunning edge won't last forever. Eventually Penny will dump a street rat like you and come crawling back to me like the bitch she is. She's nothing but a user, a whore." **(A/N: I'm sorry I just had to do that to show off Tobias' true nature and make you guys hate him in here as much as I already do)**

"**RRAWW!"** Gumball claws extended as he leaped into the air and jumped on Tobias. **"YOU NEVER EVER CALL PENNY THAT AGAIN OR I WILL PERSONALLY RIP OUT YOUR TOUNGE AND STUFF IT DOWN YOUR THROAT. THEN I WILL RIP OFF YOUR EYES ANDSHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS. THEN THAT'S WHERE THE REAL BEATING BEGINS, TOBIAS. I WILL-" **

Gumball was about to threaten Tobias with something else like he would rip out his stomach or something when heard the front door of Penny's house creak open.

"Umm Gumball, what are you doing?" Gumball's head darted around to see Penny and her parents staring at him. "Umm j-just seeing if ol' Tobias here was already. He-uhh- a fly flew into his mouth and he choked on it. So I came up to him to help him out. Isn't that right Tobias old buddy?"

Gumball climbed down from on top of Tobias head and smiled at him. "I beg to differ-" But as Tobias was about to speak Gumball swiftly dug his claws into Tobias' back making Tobias squeal in pain.

"Oh, man Tobias. I think that you need to sit down for a second and catch your breath. That fly might still be in you right?" Gumball shot a glare at Tobias.

"Fine, you big brute. But know this you'll rue the day that you came in between me and Penny! Me and Penny ae soul mates and even _our _relationship can handle you. Trust me I have the money and power to put an end to you, Gumball! Oh yes I'll take care of you and soon that bitch'll be mine!"

Mr. Fitzgerald's and Gumball's eyes widened, not believing what Tobias had just called Penny.

"Now listen son you better-"

"ENOUGH TOBIAS!" Gumball's voice boomed again. Gumball ran towards Tobias again and kicked him right in his stomach.

"Gumball are you okay?" Penny asked him worry and hurt in her voice again. This only made Gumball madder though.

Tobias had crossed the line again. And this time Gumball was going to make it count. Who cares if her parents are watching, as of now **I **need to defend Penny's honor.

"Oh don't worry Penny, I'm fine. But as of now I can't say the same for Tobias. He's insulted you too many times just because you won't go out with him. He's called you a bitch, a user, even a whore. Which you are not! I'm done with coping with Tobias' rudeness. He's only ever treated you as a thing, and as someone who cares about you I feel like it's my duty to stop him."

Penny had to say that she felt really happy with all of this. Don't get her wrong she hated being called those names but it made her feel good that Gumball was fighting for her. She was sure that that would probably get her parents approval.

"Now Tobias I've found out what the problem with you is. You talk rude to people. So in order to stop this problem I've decided to stop you from talking…permedentally."

Penny and her parents then watched in awe as Gumball stuck up for Penny. Like when he broke Tobias' jaw just so he couldn't say anymore hurtful things to Penny.

When Gumball was done he got off of Tobias and kicked him in his side one last time before walking back to Penny and her family.

"So umm. Nice to meet you guys." Gumball said feeling awkward. He'd just beaten up someone right in front of Penny's parents. That wasn't exactly good boyfriend material.

"Well Gumball I think we've made up our mind as to whether or not we will allow you to date." Mr. Fitzgerald spoke in a tone that made Gumball's blood freeze.

He felt his heart being to beat faster. Right now was the moment of truth. He'd been waiting for like 7 years for this moment. The moment where he would stand before Penny's parents waiting for them to decide if him and her would date.

"Our answer is, son, I that as much as I hate this I approve of this relationship. From seeing you fight for her has shown me that you truly would be a good boyfriend for her. Just make sure that you don't hurt her like Tobias did or I will personally break you like a twig."

Gumball stood there too stunned to move or talk. He was just too happy. It had took him 7 year to get her an finally Gumball had gotten what he'd been fighting for. Penny. The love of his life.

Gumball thought that he couldn't be any happier but he was sooner proven wrong when Penny came up and kissed him on the lips. Finally Penny was his. But even with all of this happiness around him he was feeling even guiltier as Penny was kissing him. How was he supposed to carry out this mission now when he was now dating Penny, the love of his life for 7 years?

_My whole life's just a mess right now. But for now I'll just try to forget about the Black Claw and finally start living my own life with Penny and everyone else here. Not worrying about what the Black Claw or anybody else in the Black claw thinks._

**So guys I finally made them get together but will their relationship work out or will it go down the drain, well you'll just have to read on :D. Anyways I added that fight with Gumball and Tobias because of the newest TAWOG episode, The Knights, where Gumball and Tobias fight for Penny is airing on Tuesday. I might even make a one-shot about that episode once The Knight airs. So expect to see that soon. And don't forget to review/follow/favorite because it makes me update sooner and I'm pretty sure that I'll be able to answer the reviews in the next chapter.**


	7. Note

**I'm sorry to say that i'll be updating this less because of some _things _going on at school, home and . While i do want to write this story i just don't feel chapter ideas coming to me as easily as with all of my other stories. Like while i can write a 2,500 word chapter for Burning Promises or any other fanfiction i just can't think of things for this story. Then there's that whole working on Operation: Girls Only thing. It's just a mess right now. So i'm putting this on hastius for the moment until my schedule clears up and i get chapter ideas again. It's just too much for me to spend my weekend and sometimes week day nights trying to write and it's just coming out terrible. But i would like you guys to know that this story IS NOT being cancelled or forgotten. I'm having a break from this pretty stressful story. I had to let you guys know that and don't worry because i'll update as soon as my whole story thing clears up.  
**


	8. Dates and Drama

_**I know most of you guys probably hate me for leaving and then coming back, but I've just decided that I can't leave my story like this. As I read it over I can see how much it meant to all of you. Look guys I know that you to have noticed that towards the last two chapter my writing became sloppy and well that was because of a personal matter that's too painful to discuss, but it changed me. It made me just not like this story. But really guys I just could face the actual challenge, but believe me when I say this that I loved more then anything writing this story, making up obstacles for Gumball to face, him always getting past them, it was fun. I love writing too. But I'm not here to talk about that, no I'm not giving excuses, I'm not saying that I'm going to update this and then not update it, and I'm probably not going to come back. I'm here to write a wrong by doing two things, first of all fixing the last two chapters to give it a more Honor Thy Family edge and also to apologize to everyone. My haters, my supporters, everyone. I'm sorry for never finishing this, I'm sorry for not keeping promises, believe me I tried but after the incident, something died inside of me, my will to write. It made me lose my once great edge that created all of my stories which I know that you guys loved. I wanted to come back, and that's not an excuse or anything. It's the whole truth and nothing but it. Now guys I hope that you forgive me and I hope that you enjoy these next two chapters which I'm going to do to fix Honor Thy Family's 2 last chapters so that they'll be as memorable as the first, original ones.**_

* * *

That night as Gumball lay awake on an old, creaky park bench, since he felt too tired and excused to go home to his street ally which was a mile away, looking up at the countless twinkling stars in the beautiful nighttime sky he replayed the memories of what had happened not 2 hours ago. He'd beat up Tobias, won Penny's love, and had finally become her boyfriend as he had so desperately wanted to become when he first met her. But still, something, a feeling was still gnawing at him making him stomach feel uneasy. He sat up and rested his furry, cyan blue head against the slightly damp and molded park bench wondering what was causing these feelings that made his stomach feel like they had butterflies in them.

Then it hit him like a bullet. The Black Claw, His Mission, The reason that he was here in the first place. To poison the water supply killing off innocent people one by one as if they were nothing. Everyone in Elmore, including Penny and her family. And if he somehow did have her and just her then she'd hate him for killing her folks and might, driven by such sadness, take her own life leaving him with no one except for his mother and father who loved him so.

But if they loved him as much as they had claimed then why did they send him out here with no help. And to kill about 250 people. Although the only parental figure Gumball had ever had was Rico, he still knew in his heart that a true parent, like Penny's, would not let their child go miles off to some town to kill people. He, he couldn't do it. No he couldn't rob others of their lives he wouldn't, he couldn't. Maybe just maybe Gumball could find a way to let someone of power find out about this and then they could go and capture all of them. And then-

Gumball shook his head, frowning at that thought. He may not agree with the massacre of others but treason against his family, his blood, the ones who raised him from a small kitten to the tiger he was today, would be unthinkable. So would letting everyone die, though. He didn't know what to do. For the first time in his life Gumball felt himself questioning his loyalty to the Black Claw. He loved Penny but he also loved the Black Claw, he didn't know what to do at all.

_No, no I **can't **strain from my mission guidelines. I've been trained to be a killer. A cold-blooded killer. Backing down would show weakness, emotion. The weak will die and the stronger will survive. This mission will make me a stronger soldier. An assassin, who has finally proven his worth to his cause. Penny will die eventually, she will fade, but the clan will go on as it had for many generations. People die but ideas live on. Our clan lives on, the only way to do that is to give to the clan people lives. _A voice from inside Gumball said. _For the clan, the greater good!_

Gumball sighed laying back down, he'd think about all of this tomorrow, since it was a Saturday giving him plenty of free time. Along with what he'd do about Penny. All of his training had taught him to give up personal feelings such as love and to keep to one objective. Kill, kill, kill. Like a colonies of Bees, only serving ever doing one things until they were killed/died to keep the Clan from dying. But now this warm feeling of love was returning to him just as how it had appeared to him 7 years ago when he first saw that girl.

With those thoughts still ringing in his head Gumball had slowly, gently put his arm under his head to use as a pillow and drifted into a deep slumber, for he was exhausted (and a little sore) from the days activities.

* * *

The next day Gumball had awoken, to what he could make out from the sun's direction to be 7:00, to find that there were pigeons surrounding him scurrying across the soft park grass hoping to find a little morning meal, perhaps some bread crumbs that someone had maybe left for them.

Gumball yawned a yawn big enough to be able to show off all of his perfect razor sharp teeth that always came in handy when fighting an opponent bigger then him. Gumball sat up stretching his back so hard that he heard a little crack. He rubbed his partly swollen knuckle that he had obtained last night when he punched Tobias. Gumball chuckled at the remembrance of last night. Punching Tobias was so worth getting a little swollen knuckle.

Although he was still a little drowsy wearily Gumball had gotten up and had walked out of the park to a gas station where he had found a telephone booth. Gumball pulled out a little fake quarter that weighed the same as a regular one that the Black Claw had so generously given him.

Once the quarter was in, he dialed the number and held it close to his ear darting his eyes back and forth to make sure that no one was close enough to listen in. A Black Claw agent must always be vigilant, he had learned from his years of training. That was always rule #1. Because a careful agent was an alive agent.

The phone rang for a few second, and during those second Gumball had hoped that maybe Sarah wouldn't pick up. But then he heard her mad, huffing voice.

"Gumball where have you been, we've been trying to contact you for a day now what have you been doing?"

"Nothing Sarah just got a little caught up in the City life you know? Anyway I'm going to spend today looking for the Water Plant, I'll call you again when I find it."

"Ok then Gumball. But just remember one thing my one, love is a dangerous thing, it can kill people, even the most powerful have fallen under it's spell. In other words **don't fall in love**. Goodbye my son and remember to call me back when you find the plant."

Those words were the last things Gumball heard before Sarah quickly hung up leaving him with those instructions. But he was still bothered about the whole love thing? What did she mean by that. Did she know about Penny? And if she did wouldn't she be in danger? Gumball banged his elbow against the black, metal phone booth knocking his fake quarter out. He slipped it back in his pocket and began to think about what might happen now. What if Sarah had found out.

_He wouldn't let anything happen to her. He'd protect her, no matter what. But he should probably find that water plant for her now so she doesn't get suspicious and then maybe she'll forget about Penny. Yeah maybe she'll just forge-_

"Hey, Gumball." A sweet voice called out from across the street. Gumball looked over and saw his new girlfriend smiling at him accompanied by Carmen, a friend who she'd introduced him to, and a blue balloon who were technically holding hands, he didn't know. Carmen was just holding his balloon strip thing so, Gumball had guessed, he wouldn't float away. Doesn't really qualify as holding hands to him.

_Hmm weird couple. But then again an bule cat assassin and a nice Peanut who would never hurt a fly aren't exactly the most normal looking couple either. _Penny and her friend from over from across the street a greeted to blue cat.

"Hey, Boyfriend." Penny blushed. "Do you want to maybe go to a movie today with me and then to Lugi's Pizzaria for dinner with Carmen and Alan?"

Gumball blushed back stammering. "W-well, umm. Sure a movie and dinner sounds great what time, Penny?" He was so excited that he forgot for a moment about his main objective. To find the water plant. For Gumball right now, none of that mattered all that mattered now was spending time with his new girlfriend.

"Oh around 5 PM." Penny said. Just then Carmen motioned for Penny to lean down and whispered something in Penny's ear that made her blush. "Well we'd better be off now, bye Gumball." Penny waved at Gumball planting a kiss on his cheek which made a warm feeling erupt inside of him before departing along with the Cactus and the balloon.

For a minute or two Gumball just stood there not believing what had just happened. Then as if all of his excitement had just exploded inside of him he yelled to the sky, "YES! I HAVE A DATE WITH PENNY, AN ACTUAL ONE NOT ONE WITH TOBIAS OR ANYTHING JUST ME AND HER AND TWO OTHER PEOPLE, WOOOOH THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!"

He then began running back down the street, towards one of Elmore's numerous parks to go pick some flowers to give to Penny, forgetting all about his oh so vital mission and task that he as ordered to do.

* * *

**I hope that all of you have enjoyed this chapter. And again sorry for everything, guys. I wanted to, like I said before, to make chapters more regularly, but it's just the thing that happened. Anyway the next part, which'll be the date, since a lot of people have been asking me to do a date chapter and well I like doing chapters that have dates in them, should come out around early June when I'm out of school. Also guys trust me the next chapters going to be really long and a lot of stuffs going to happen so you guys should like it. Anyway until early June seeya guys later. **


End file.
